Granada
by Ectofeature
Summary: Atraparía una granada para salvarlo, Atravesaría su mano con una espada por él, Saltaría delante de un tren si fuese necesario. Haría cualquier cosa por ese estúpido gordo. Pasaría todo ese dolor por, aunque una bala se encajara en su cráneo. Moriría por su seguridad si así podía salvarlo... Aunque Cartman nunca fuese a hacer lo mismo por él. / Keneric / One-shot.


Kenny McKormick paseaba por las frías calles de South Park un Viernes por la noche. A su lado, iba un chico bastante más alto que él, y de abundante peso. Su novio desde hace casi un año ya, Eric Cartman. El pequeño rubio al contrario que el otro chico, iba un poco paranoico mirando a todos lados. Casi se parecía a su amigo Tweek.  
-Tranquilo, _Kinnih_. No hay nadie. -Rió Eric, agarrando su mano para darle seguridad.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -Kenny se soltó, con enfado. -Es muy peligroso estar aquí a estas horas y lo sabes, Cartman.  
Era cierto. Con los años, Eric Cartman se había ganado numerosos enemigos, de los cuales no pocos soñaban con asesinarlo o torturarlo para que pagase todos sus pecados. Algún ejemplo era su hermanastro Scott, que había contratado un sicario en alguna ocasión para que lo borrara del mapa. O Damien que en ocasiones intentaba llevárselo consigo al infierno. Si no fuese por Kenny, el maldito gordo ya no estaría entre ellos.  
-Escucha hoy si que no puedes acompañarme a casa, te acompañaré yo. ¿Vale? -El rubio volvió a agarrar la mano de su novio un poco nervioso, y respondió antes de que pudiese decir nada. -Ni se te ocurra rechistar, Cartman. Si te pasase algo... -Bajó el tono hasta que el otro no alcanzó a oír lo que dijo. -...No estaría ahí para protegerte.  
-Pero, dude, te he dicho que no pasa nada. -Llegaron a la casa del castaño, y este comenzó a reír mientras Kenny miraba alrededor aún preocupado. -¡Kinnih! ¡Qué ya estoy en casa!  
-Ya lo se, pero... -El rubio se giró hacia su novio, pero un punto rojo en su frente hizo que todo el color de su rostro desapareciese. Volvió su mirada hasta una azotea cercana, donde se encontraba un francotirador con el pelo de color rojo, y todos los cabos se unieron en su cabeza. -¡ERIC, CUIDADO!  
Se oyó un disparo, y McKormick saltó encima del culogordo, recibiendo un disparo en la espalda.  
-Aaaagh... Joder duele. -Soltó, agarrando el abrigo de su novio con fuerza.  
-¡KENNY! -Fue lo único que escuchó antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Los ojos azules de Kenny se abrieron lentamente al día siguiente. Después de recordar toda la noche anterior, agarró su móvil asustado y le mando un mensaje a Cartman que decía algo como; _"¿Cómo dormiste, gordo?"_  
Suspiró con alivio, al recibir una respuesta del castaño_; "No me llames gordo, pobre de mierda", _acompañado de una carita enfadada.  
Todos los días eran iguales. A Eric lo amenazaban de muerte, y Kenny era el que acababa recibiendo los golpes y muriendo. Por supuesto, revivía al día siguiente. Pero dolía muchísimo joder. Y el que su propio novio por el que daba su vida no recordase nada, tenía que admitir que era más doloroso que cualquier herida de muerte.  
Tenía que hacerlo... No le importaba morir todos los días por Eric. Atraparía una granada para salvarlo, Atravesaría su mano con una espada por él, Saltaría delante de un tren si fuese necesario. Haría cualquier cosa por ese estúpido gordo. Pasaría todo ese dolor por él, aunque una bala se encajara en su cráneo. Moriría por su seguridad si así podía salvarlo... Aunque Cartman nunca fuese a hacer lo mismo por él.

-Kenny -La risita de Karen llamó su atención, haciéndolo girar. -Ha venido tu NOVIO~ -Su hermana, que ahora tenía trece años había desarrollado un extraño gusto por Cartman. Siempre que venía se emocionaba un poco demasiado, y hacía callar a toda la casa para que ellos dos "tuviesen tranquilidad". Kenny supuso que a la chica le gustaba que su hermano estuviese feliz.  
-Buenos dias... -Saludó el castaño, lanzándose a los pies de su cama como Pedro por su casa. Kenny suspiró y se levantó para vestirse, mientras se peinaba el pelo con las manos.  
-Hola, Cartman. -Sonrió un poco, y pasó sus ojos a la frente de su novio, recordando la horrible noche anterior. No... No debía pensar en eso... Eric estaba a salvo gracias al cielo. -¿Vemos una peli esta noche?  
-¿Puedo quedarme? -Preguntó Karen con brillo en la mirada. El rubio miró a Cartman, y soltó una risita.  
-Uuuh... Bueno vale. -Suspiró el castaño.  
-¡Eric! ¡Eric! ¿Podemos jugar a las muñecas? -La chica comenzó a tirar de la chaqueta roja del culogordo.  
-¿No estás ya mayorcita para eso...? -Él levantó una ceja.  
-¡Pero contigo es divertido!  
-Pooorfa, EEEEric~ -Kenny imitó la voz de su hermana, ya vestido y tiró de su otro brazo. -Juguemos a las muñecaaaaas, Eric~  
-Joder, vale. Pero dejad de agarrarme. -Soltó un poco agobiado.  
-¡Viva! -Rieron los dos hermanos McKormick.  
El rubio sonrió ampliamente. Si ese día no salían de la casa no tendrían por qué pasar por peligros... ¿Verdad?

Cartman se quedó a comer. Pidieron una pizza, ya que el imbécil se negaba a comer Poptarts, y la pagó él. Así que jugaron toda la tarde con las muñecas de Karen. Según la niña se divertía mucho jugando con Eric, porque sabía como meterse en el papel. Kenny lo intentaba pero al parecer el culogordo estaba a un nivel superior al suyo.  
Luego, sobre las ocho y media ojearon la televisión en busca de una película entretenida. Los padres del rubio se marcharon a la comisaría, porque al parecer Kevin se había metido en líos... De nuevo.  
Pasado un rato, encontraron que estaban echando la película de Insidious y trajeron sobras del mediodia para picotear.  
-Kenny... Esta peli me da miedo... -Se quejó Karen, aún estando en medio de los dos chicos abrazadita a ellos.  
-Tranquila, mujer. Nada de eso es real, ¿verdad Cartman?  
-Uh... No se que decirte... ¡OUCH! -Un golpe por parte del rubio le hizo cambiar su opinión. -Digo... Claro, claro. Sólo es una película.  
-Oh... -Sonrió la castaña mirando a los chicos. -¿Y cuándo os vais a casar? -Cartman casi se ahoga con un trozo de Pizza.  
-Oye, Karen... Esas cosas no se preguntan. -Respondió Kenny sonrojandose un poco.  
-¡Pero yo quiero que os caséis!  
-Aún somos muy jóvenes.  
-¡Pero Kenny! ¡Os tenéis que casar!  
-No, Karen.  
-¡Keeenny!  
Un ruido en la cocina alertó a los dos chicos, que miraron por reflejo a Cartman. Pero el chico seguía ahí, mirándolos. Aunque ahora se había asustado por el ruido.  
-Kenny... ¿Qué ha sido eso...? -Susurró la niña agarrando su chaqueta naranja.  
-No lo se... Voy a mirar. Tu quédate aquí con Eric, ¿Vale?  
La chica se agarró al más alto, mientras este miraba al rubio un poco nervioso.  
-Ten cuidado.  
-Tranquilo... -Sonrió.

La casa se quedó en un silencio absoluto, hasta que un susurró llamó la atención de los dos castaños, que se escondieron detrás de el sofá con la habitación a oscuras.  
-Creo que están arriba. -Una voz que Eric reconoció como la de uno de los amigos de Scott, alertó al chico. Agarró de forma protectora a la hermana de Kenny, esperando a ver que más decián esos hijos de puta. -¿Estas seguro de que el gordo está aquí?  
-No ha salido de la casa, asi que se ha quedado a dormir aquí segurísimo. Menuda mierda de casa. -La voz de su hermanastro hizo que apretara los puños. Estúpido pelirrojo sin alma, ¿es que no lo iban a dejar en paz nunca?  
-¿Y si no está?  
-Bueno siempre podemos acabar con el rubito que vive aquí. Tengo entendido que tiene una hermana pequeña. También la mataremos a ella.  
Karen miró a Cartman asustada, y este se puso el dedo índice en los labios para que guardase silencio. No era muy bueno con los niños pequeños, y mucho menos con las chicas, pero ella era especial. Casi se había convertido en una especie de hermana para él. Desde luego no era como las zorras de Wendy y Bebe.

Los pasos se alejaron escalera arriba, y los dos chicos salieron de sus escondite asustados.  
-Eric, ¿Dónde está Kenny? -Preguntó la más pequeña de los McKormick, al borde del llanto.  
-Tranquila, Karen iré a por él. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. -Acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina, y le dejó su móvil para que llamase a la policía. La escondió dentro del viejo camión estropeado de la familia.-Voy a por _Kinnih _y vuelvo, ¿vale? No salgas de aquí por nada, ¿Entendido?  
La chica asintió lentamente, y marcó el 911. Aunque Cartman dudaba que fueran a llegar enseguida. Malditos incompetentes.

-¡Scott! Tengo al rubito. -Rió un niño de unos veintitantos años de pelo negro y grasiento, agarrando a Kenny por la capucha.  
-Ugh... -Se quejó él, intentando soltarse.  
-Muy bien... ¿McKormick era? Dinos dónde está el gordo y no te haremos daño. -Sonrió Scott de forma asquerosa, mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola. ¿De dónde coño sacaba este tio las armas? Mas importante... ¿Es qué ni siquiera en su casa estaba a salvo?  
-Heh. Si tienes los cojones, disparame marica. -Soltó el rubio con una sonrisa.  
-Oh... ¿Entonces no te importa la vida de tu hermanita? -Kenny se quedó paralizado. Karen estaba con Cartman... ¿verdad? ... ¿VERDAD?  
-Suéltala.  
-Oh lo haré... En cuanto tenga lo que yo quiero. -Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que una voz estúpida llamó su atención. Un susurro un poco demasiado alto.  
-Kenny. Oye, Kenny. ¿Dónde estas? -La piel del rubio palideció. ¡Maldita sea! El jodido gordo no podía mantenerse quieto ni siquiero diez putos segundos.  
-CARTMAN COMO NO TE VAYAS DE AQUI TE JURO QUE TE MATO YO. -Gritó él, comenzando a patalear. Error. Eso solo atrajo aún más al maldito imbécil.  
La puerta se abrió con lentitud, mientras el rostro serio cruzaba a la habitación. Al encontrar a Scott apuntando a su novio con una ceja levantó una ceja.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que aquí estabas _hermanito_~ -Rió el pelirrojo. -Te estaba buscando.  
-Deja a Kenny en paz. -Soltó apretando los puños, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Por supuesto, en cuanto accedas a venir con nosotros.  
-... -Eric se les quedó mirando unos momentos a los dos chicos. Kenny con una mueca, y Scott con una sonrisa siniestra.  
-Si no lo haces mataré a tu noviete. -El rubio hizo una mueca, mientras la mirada del más alto seguía clavado en su rostro. -¡Vamos!  
Entonces, el rostro de Kenny perdió todo su color de nuevo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cartman se había girado... ¡Y SE HABÍA MARCHADO! ¡COMO SI NADA! El pequeño rubio empezó a hiperventilar, no por el hecho de que estaban a punto de volarle la tapa de los sesos, pero a Eric le daba exactamente igual.  
-Vaya chaval... Parece que no le importas en absoluto... -Soltó Scott levantando una ceja. -Aunque, bueno. A él no le importa nadie. A estas alturas lo sabrás tu mejor que yo, ¿verdad niño? -Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas sonrosadas del chico. -Oh, pero no llores... De todas formas tu sufrimiento va a durar poco.

Kenny despertó con los ojos mojados. Se miró las manos, y luego cruzó su mirada por la habitación. Lo primero que vino a su mente fueron Eric y Karen. Y como al estúpido gordo de mierda que tenía por novio, le daba completamente igual que fueran a asesinarle.  
Se vistió con su chaqueta con capucha, y salió al pasillo. Justo allí encontró al imbécil durmiendo en el suelo. Comenzó a darle patadas para que se despertara, hasta que oyó algo como; "OUCH, AWH, JODER"  
-Largate, Cartman. -Soltó friamente el rubio.  
-¿A qué viene eso, Kenny? Joder...  
-QUE TE PIRES. -Gritó el rubio, volviendo a darle una patada. -¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¡KAREN!  
El castaño se levantó, confuso y agarró a su novio por la mano.  
-Oye, ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?  
-¿Qué qué mosca me ha picado? -Kenny soltó una risita sarcástica. -Yo te lo diré, maldito culogordo.  
-¡EH! -Carman comenzó a alejarse mientras el más bajito le daba con el dedo índice en el pecho.  
-Todos los putos días, me atraviesa una bala, me atropella un tren, me cae un PIANO encima, por rescatar tu gordo trasero. ¿Y sabes? Me he cansado. ¡Me he cansado de hacer todo por ti, y que cuando tienes la oportunidad de rescatarme me dejes tirado!  
-...¿Qué?  
-¡ANDA A TOMAR POR CULO! -Comenzó a empujar al chico, aunque este apenas se movía. -¡Esto se ha acabado! ¡Te odio! Lárgate. -De sus ojos azules comenzaron a brotar largas lágrimas, mientras lanzaba a un confuso Eric a la calle. -...Imbécil... -Susurró, mientras se caía hacia abajo, agarrando sus rodillas sin dejar de sollozar.

Karen McKormick despertó en su cama, un poco confusa, mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvian a su cabeza. Había salido del camión de su padre para rescatar a su hermanito y a Eric. Pero entonces, un niño mayor la agarró del brazo apuntándola con una pistola. Comenzó a gritar, al ver al novio de su hermano en la puerta del cuarto de sus padres, y este reaccionó rápidamente. Salió corriendo hasta donde ella estaba y la rescató del niño matón. Como una especie de principe gordito.  
Luego la llevó a su habitación, y la acostó en su cama con una sonrisa diciéndole que no se preocupase, que todo iba a salir bien.  
Sonrió ampliamente, y se bajó de la cama con un saltito. ¡Estaba tan contenta! ¡Ojala Eric volviese pronto para jugar con ella! Era tan bueno... Kenny tenía mucha suerte.

-¡Buenos dias, Kenny! -Saludó Karen, abrazando una rana de peluche que le había regalado Eric no hace mucho.  
-¡Karen! -El rubio se levantó de un saltó y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana. La chica, acostumbrada a los prontos de su hermano mayor, le dio palamaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa.  
-¿Dónde está Eric? -El chico, soltó un pequeño suspiro sin soltar a la chica.  
-No creo... que vuelva...  
-Oh, pero tengo que darle las gracias. -Soltó, preocupada.  
-Las... ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?  
Y la pequeña McKormick procedió a contarle a su hermano todo lo que pasó anoche.

Eric caminaba lentamente por las frías calles de South Park la mañana de Domingo. Recordaba perfectamente lo que pasó anoche... Siempre lo recordaba... Pero tenía miedo de que si Kenny lo supiese dejase de ayudarle. En ese momento, le pareció más valiosa la vida de la castaña que la de su propio novio. Maldita sea... Todo era demasiado complicado.  
Se agarró de su gorro, con un gran sentimiento de culpa, hasta que notó una mano en su hombro.  
-Eric... -Se giró para encontrarse de cara con unos hermosos ojos azules.  
-Ah... Hola...  
-Escucha... Karen me ha contado lo que pasó... Yo... Lo siento mucho. -Se disculpó el rubio, con una mano en la nuca. Luego se acercó al castaño y le dio un suave beso en los labios. -Me puse un poco gilipollas.  
-Heh... Yo... -Cartman estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por disculparse. De verdad que le intentaba, pero era tan difícil. -Lo siento... -Soltó al final en un susurro. Kenny le sonrió, y le dio un apretado abrazo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido. Los ojos grises de Eric se encontraron con un camión, que conducía hacia la acera con gran velocidad. Agarró a un confuso Kenny por su sudadera, y con fuerza lo lanzó lejos.  
El rubio cerró los ojos, al ser tan delgado y Cartman al tener tanta fuerza, le había hecho bastante daño.  
-¡OYE! ¿Eso a qué- -El ruido de un freno hizo que centrara su atención en el coche que era conducido por el borracho del pueblo, por no decir su padre. -¡NO! ¡ERIC!  
El chico se puso en pie, todo lo rápido que pudo, casi mareandose. Pero ya no tenía tiempo. El coche se estrelló contra el castaño, lanzándolo a varios metros en la carretera. Kenny salió corriendo hasta su cuerpo que comenzaba a teñir la nieve de color rojo.  
-Joder, ¿Cómo se te ocurre, imbécil? -Comenzó a zarandear su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras sus propias lágrimas caían en el rostro de Eric.  
-_Kinnih... _  
-No, cállate. Vas a salir de esta. -La mano del chico se entrelazó con la suya.  
-Ahora me toca a mi. -Susurró, con una sonrisa estúpida, esa que ponía cuando le servían un cubo de alitas para él solo.  
-Te odio, Eric Cartman... -Soltó el rubito, mientras sentía casi como si le faltase el aire. Por supuesto no iba en serio.  
-Te quiero, Kenny McKormick. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

Y Kenny en ese momento lo comprendió. Puede que doliese que te lanzaran un piano encima. Puede que el que te atravesaran el pecho con una bala fuese super jodido. Y que te atropellase un tren también...  
Pero presenciar la muerte de la persona que quieres... Dolía muchísimo mas que todo eso junto.  
Y... Eric no iba a despertar al día siguiente.


End file.
